Wielkie kule wody/scenariusz
Gdy Fretka myśli, że Jeremiaszowi przejadły się zwykłe konwersacje ze sobą, planuje znaleźć najlepszy sposób, żeby spędzić z nim czas. Tymczasem Fineasz i Ferb tworzą wielką kulę wody aby się ochłodzić z powodu pogody, która panuje w mieście, a Dundersztyc używa swojego nowego inatora, Podwójno-Zaprzeczeniatora, aby poprosić głęboko sprzedawczynię, aby sprzedała mu jego ulubiony, miętowy ajerkoniak, którego nie podaje się podczas lata. Wielkie kule wody (Odcinek zaczyna się w ogródku, gdzie Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i Buford leżą pod drzewem.) Fineasz: Wiecie, to chyba najgorętszy dzień tego lata. Buford: Czekaj! (Buford wkłada palec do buzi, aby sprawdzić poziom temperatury dziś na dworze, a potem wyjmuje. Z palca paruje mu ślina.) Tak. Baljeet: (Odwiedza Fineasza i Ferba.) Siemka! Fineasz: Cześć, Baljeet! Jak tam obóz naukowy? Baljeet: Niestety całkiem przeciętnie. Ile można rozmawiać na temat powierzchniowego napięcia wody? Buford: Napięcia wody? Że jak? Baljeet: Napięcie powierzchniowe to właściwość dzięki, której molekuły na powierzchni wody tworzą (Baljeet pokazuje na dłoniach kroplę wody.) tego rodzaju skórę, która sprawia, że krople wody zachowują kulisty kształt. Fineasz: Super! Ferb, wiem już, co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Buford: (Dźwięk alarmu) Beze mnie. Baljeet: Serio? A niby co będziesz dziś robić? Buford: Przez moje wyjątkowo bujne życie towarzyskie, często zapominam pobawić się z Bifem - moją złotą rybką. Więc, do zrobaczenia i na zrazie! Baljeet: O rany! "Do zrobaczenia!" razem z ukłonem brzmi bardzo formalnie. Fineasz: No, Ferb! Wiem co przynajmniej my będziemy dzisiaj robić! Izabela: A'propos zwierząt, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe odsłania trochę trawy i wchodzi do tunelu.) Major Monogram: (Szepcze przez nadgarstkowy komunikator.) Wybacz, że nie osobiście, Agencie P, ale zostałem dzisiaj sędzią przysięgłym. Zadanie przydzieli ci dzisiaj Dyrektor Dyftong z księgowości. Powodzenia! (Do sądu) Nie! Nie! Nie, Wysoki Sądzie. Nie rozmawiam przez żaden komunikator. Rozmawiam tylko... z moją nową kurzajką. (Do Pepe) Powodzenia, kurzajko! Powodzenia! (Pepe ląduje w bazie.) Dyrektor Dyftong: Witaj, Agencie P! To ja, Dyrektor Dyftong z księgowości. Doktor Dundersztyc kupił ostatnio olbrzymią ilość ujemnych generatorów jadowych i kabli elektrycznych. Jestem pewien, że szykuje coś elektryzującego. Tak. Udaj się na miejsce, dowiedz się co on znowu kombinuje i pokrzyżuj mu plany. Dyftong bez obioru. (Zniża się w dół obracając się.) Carl: Co to niby miało być? Dyrektor Dyftong: To moje firmowe "spocznij". A jak myślałeś? Dyftong, bez obioru. (Robi to samo co wcześniej.) Carl: Nasi księgowi są dziwni. (W swoim pokoju Fretka rozmawia z Jeremiaszem przez telefon.) Fretka: Dasz wiarę, jaki dzisiaj mamy upał? Nawet moje lalki się pocą. Nie to, że się z nimi bawię. Po prostu mam kilka, które trzymam obok jednorożca. (Fretka uderza się w czoło z upokorzeniem.) Jeremiasz: Super! To na co masz dzisiaj ochotę? Fretka: Bo ja wiem? Poszwendamy się po centrum handlowym? Jeremiasz: Nie wiem, czy chce mi się znowu tam iść. (Przybliżenie do mózgu Fretki; słychać echo słów "znowu tam iść".) Fretka w mózgu 1: No, wiesz? Znowu do centrum? Wow, jesteś kompletnie przewidywalna i przeciętna. Fretka w mózgu 2: Przewidywalna, przeciętna? Daj spokój! Gram na dwudziestu instrumentach. Fretka w mózgu 1: Ale za to wszystkie są na literkę "N", tak jak nuda. Fretka w mózgu 3: Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! Fretka w mózgu 2: Kto to? Fretka w mózgu 1: Udawaj, że jej nie widzisz. To najlepszy sposób. Jeremiasz: (Poza ekranem) Fretka? (Z powrotem w rzeczywistości) Fretka?! Jesteś tam? Fretka: Tak. Tak. Sorki. Centrum - jednak nie. Zaraz wymyślę coś zupełnie innego i totalnie odlotowego. No, bo wiesz, chcę być kompletnie nieprzewidywalna. Fretka bez obioru. Nara! Wiesz co? Ten tekst się już przeżył. Odmeldowuje się. Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la! (Rozłącza się.) Linda: Fretka, córciu wychodzę na... wiesz, historia znowu się powtarza. Ja ci powiem, że wychodzę, potem ty mi powiesz, że Fineasz i Ferb coś robią, ale niczego nie zobaczę, więc wszyscy zjemy ciasto. Czyli kolejny zwyczajny dzień! Fretka: Jaki zwyczajny? A czy ja zazwyczaj robię tak? (Śmiejąc się zrzuca kołdrę i lalki z szafki.) Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, tra, la, la, la, la, la, la! Linda: Jak mówiłam. Czeka nas kolejny zwyczajny dzień. (Scena się przenosi do Spółki Zło.) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: O rany! Dlaczego zostawiłem sobie montaż mojego najnowszego Inatora na najgorętszy dzień roku? Przez ten upał nawet myśli w głowie się gotują. Dostanę za to aplauzik? Norm, gdzie jest mój aplauzik? Norm: Bardzo mi przykro, ale tak już się nie mówi. Dundersztyc: A skąd ty jesteś już taki na czasie? Co? (Pepe przylatuje odrzutowym plecakiem.) Ah, jest i Pepe Pan Dziobak! Usiądź sobie! (Pepe wpada w pułapkę na krześle.) No, proszę. Przecież nie tak się nie siada. Czyli jednak tak, bo użyłem podwójnego zaprzeczenia. Wiem, że dramatycznie jest to nie poprawne, ale to sens mojego najnowszego dzieła. Oto Podwójno-Zaprzeczeniator. Wyczytuje negatywne twierdzenia i zamienia je podwójne zaprzeczenia. Co, co oznacza przyzwolenie i... Ale wracając. Marzyłem o chociaż kilku chłodniejszych dniach i przypomniałem sobie o moim ulubionym, przepysznym miętowym ajerkoniaku, który sprzedają z jednej knajpek w centrum. (Retrospekcja) Dundersztyc (narrator): Poszedłem, więc go sobie kupić. Ale na miejscu okazało się, że robią go tylko w sezonie zimowym. Jakbym nie błagał, kobieta za ladą pozostała nie wzruszona. Nie ma ajerkoniaku, bo nie ma zimy. (Koniec retrospekcji) Dundersztyc: Ech. Tak, czy siak, kiedy doszedłem do siebie po wniosku, zrobiłem to co zwykle. Rozwiązałem prosty problem budując skomplikowaną i groźną maszynę. Muszę tylko strzelić promieniem Inatora w tę knajpę. Bzzz! A ta kobieta powie: "Oh, zrobimy go panu, ponieważ nie, nie jest zima!". Nareszcie napiję się mojego miętowego ajerkoniaku. A potem może nie, nie uczynię siebie władcy Okręgu Trzech Stanów. A o tym pewnie nie pomyślałeś, co? (Pepe terkocze marudząc.) Ah, nie marudź tak, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Dam ci szklaneczkę tego ajerkoniaku. (W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb kończą tworzenie wielkiej kuli wody.) Fineasz: Świetna robota! Z łatwością wszyscy się schłodzimy w największej kropli wody na świecie. Baljeet: Tak. Według moich obliczeń skutecznie wzmocniliśmy związania wodorowe w cząsteczkach wody dzięki czemu napięcie powierzchniowe jest niezniszczalne. Obóz naukowy niech się schowa! Booya! Fineasz: Za mną ludzie. Po serfigujmy po mega-kropli! (Fineasz i Izabela serfują razem.) Kałabanga! Izabela: Normalnie, odlot! (Ferb pływa skuterem wodnym, a Baljeet, Django i Ogniki się bawią.) (W domu Buforda) Buford: Słuchaj! Dzisiaj odbywa się miejska wystawa ryb. Zdenerwowany? (Biff puszcza bąbelki.) Wyluzuj, stary to w pełni normalne. Nie zapominaj, że to właśnie dzisiaj zabłyśniesz. A zatem czy się boimy? (Jako Biff) Nie Buford. (Jako on) Czy będziemy twardzi? (Jako Biff) Tak Buford. (Jako on) Więc, zobaczmy co umiesz. Przed skocz przez obręcz tak jak ćwiczyliśmy. Dasz radę stary. Przed skocz przez obręcz. (Buford puszcza obręcz przez rybę, po czym podnosi akwarium.) Wygramy! (Fretka spaceruje na mieście rozmawiając ze Stefą przez telefon.) Fretka: Stefa i co ja mam zrobić? Jeremiasz chce się ze mną poszłętać, a mi przychodzi do głowy tylko centrum handlowe. Jestem koszmarnie nudna. Stefa: Wiesz jest dużo innych ciekawych miejsc. Tak mówi moja matka. Fretka: Kawiarnia, a nawet kino. Wszystko wydaje się być takie, takie... zwyczajne. Muszę wymyślić coś fajnego, żeby nie brano mnie za nudziarę. Chcesz mi pomóc? Stefa: Nie. Ja idę do centrum tam mają klimę. (Piosenka Nadzwyczajna) Tak chciałabym być nadzwyczajna A nie jestem nawet fajna Ode mnie najzwyklejszy krzew Bardziej interesujący jest Przemiana może szok wywołać Lecz zmienić jestem się gotowa Maleńki szczegół, a może dwa I tak powstanie dziś nowa ja... Mogłabym dla wegan gotować, wizażu kurs zaliczyć, Medytować lub rapować, haftowanie ćwiczyć, Joga, hula, tańce, jogging w cyrku występować, Albo korespondencyjnie mydło produkować, Na sprężynie skakać lub stać na polu zboża, Zrywać pomidory - od gór aż do morza, Znaleźć trochę czasu, żeby przemalować pokój, Przefarbować się na czarno i na rudo znowu, Dzikie, wodne, bestie łapać od środy do wtorku, Lub obierać mandarynki biegnąc w dużym worku, Lwy tresować, programować, włoić kangurzycy, Wystąpić w telewizji w stroju baletnicy, Tak! Od dzisiaj będę nadzwyczajna! W tłumu wyróżniać będę się Nie poznasz mnie od tak Stanę się nową ja! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Na miejsca... Gotowi? (Fineasz gwiżdże gwizdkiem, a Baljeet, Django i Holly startują w wyścigu pływackim.) Kulisty basen. Normalnie w dechę! (Ferb pokazuje kciuka.) Super! Siła ruchu pływaków sprawiła mega kroplę w ruch. Uwaga! Ruszamy basenowym przyjęciem w trasę. (Wszyscy krzyczą z radości.) Ej, wiecie co? Możemy kierować wiosłując w przeciwną stronę do wybranego kierunku jazdy. Izabela: Brzmi anty-intuicje, ale zgoda. Fineasz: Ej, Ferb cała naprzód. Teraz będzie Wyboiście Narrator: Ulica Wyboista Fineasz: Przed nami ulica Zygzakowata. Wow. Ulica Pętlowa. (Mężczyzna spada w dół ulicy Pętlowej.) Mężczyzna: Na szczęście mam polisę. Jestem cały. Przywykłem. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: No, dobrze. Jeszcze kilka usprawnień i mogę zaczynać podwójne zaprzeczanie. (Pepe urywa mechaniczne obręcze i uderza nimi Dundersztyca.) Mógłbyś tak mi chociaż pozwolić skończyć montaż. Teraz to już mocno przeholowałeś. (Dundersztyc potyka się o nogę Pepe i przypadkowo włącza Inator.) Nie! Nie! Nie! Zaciął się i strzela gdzie popadnie. Teraz tylko pytanie: jak go wyłączyć? (W parku) Dziewczynka 1: Nie berek! Dziewczynka 2: Nie berek! Chłopiec: Nie berek! Balthazar Horowitz: (Inator strzela w niego promieniem.) Nie, nie berek! Chłopiec: Łapać go! (Wszyscy się na niego rzucają.) (W sądzie) Major Monogram: My, sędziowie przysięgli twierdzimy, że oskarżony jest... (Inator trafia go promieniem.) nie niewinny. Więc, to raczej znaczy, że jest winny. (Policja bierze mężczyznę do więzienia.) Głowę bym dał, że facet jest niewinny. (Wielka kula wody zbliża się do placu budowy.) Strażnik: Ej, nie widzicie, że jest odjazd? To ulica bez przejazdu. (Inator strzela w niego promieniem.) Jak mówiłem to nie ulica bez przejazdu. Proszę. (Wielka kropla wody przechodzi przez plac.) (Fretka zdejmuje kostium, ale kapelusz z owoców wciąż ma na głowie.) Fretka: To wcale nie jest niezwykłe tylko totalnie żenujące. Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb!? Linda: (Wychodzi od fryzjera.) Dzięki Bobbi. Padnę zatem za tydzień. Fretka: Mamo! Mamo! Mamo! Maamoo! Linda: Fretka co ty znowu masz na głowie? Fretka: To nie istotne. Fineasz i Ferb suną przez miasto w ogromnej kropli wody. Chodźmy! (Kapelusz z owoców niszczy się gdy Fretka biegnie.) Linda: Kapelusz ci się popsuł. (W parku trwa wystawa ryb, na którym są Mandy, Tedeus i Thor, Rodney z piranią i Buford z Biffem.) Spiker: Panie i panowie! Brawa dla naszych następnych zawodników. To Rodney von Roddenstein i jego pirania Pikuś w stoku przez obręcz. (Pikuś zjada obręcz i rękę Rodneya, po chwili naukowiec pokazuje, że była sztuczna.) Rodney: Tada! Spiker: Co za genialne nowe zakończenie starej sztuczki. Zobaczmy co na to sędziowie. (Sędziowie dają 9, 8 i 9.) Wow! Rodney i Pikuś obejmują prowadzenie i raczej go nie oddadzą. Następni są Buford i jego złota rybka Biff, którzy też wykonają skok przez obręcz. (Buford się nerwowo uśmiecha.) Nie macie szans, ale powodzenia! Buford: Dobra, Biffuś. Teraz my. (Ziemia się trzęsie.) Przed skocz przez... (Wielka kula wody porywa ze sobą wszystko.) Baljeet: O nie! To rzeźba. Zderzymy się. Izabela: To pewnie część miejskiego programu programowania sztuki. (Wielka kula wody pęka przez rzeźbę i jest staw. Buford daje obręcz na górze i Biff ją przeskakuje. Sędziowie dają po 10.) Buford: Biff udało ci się. Jesteśmy najlepsi. Fineasz: Gratulacje! Buford: Dzięki. Pieniądze z nagrody przeznaczę na stypendia tej słynnej szkole dla ryb na Malediwach. Fretka: (Przychodzi z Lindą.) Poczekaj tylko aż zobaczysz tę wielką kulę wody. Fineasz: Siemka! Wchodzicie? Woda jest cudowna. Linda: Masz rację córciu. To faktycznie wielka kula wody choć dla większości osób to zwyczajny staw. Jeremiasz: Rany! Imprezka nad stawem. Nigdy bym na coś takiego nie wpadł. Ty zawsze masz genialne pomysły. A do centrum możemy pójść jutro. Fretka: Chcesz znowu się poszwendać po centrum? Jeremiasz: Mamy naście lat. Centrum to nasz dom. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Ha! Nawet... (Pepe kopie go na stół z babeczkami.) Auł! No, to się orzeźwiłem. (Pepe wciska przycisk autodestrukcji i Inator wybucha. Pepe leci spadochronem do domu.) Ej, to nie, nie był przycisk autodestrukcji. Ech... No cóż. Kurcze. I jak zwykle wszędzie bałagan. A ty sobie odleciałeś, a ja muszę znowu wszystko sprzątnąć. Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się Pepe Panie Dziobaku jaki bajzel powstanie czy okazji naszych małych tête -à-têtes? (Zakłada różowy fartuch i bierze miotełkę, by sprzątnąć.) Pewnie nawet nie wiesz, że mówię do ciebie przed kilka chwil po twoim zniknięciu. Wiem, wiem. To smutny i prawdziwy obraz mojego życia. Chodzę w kitlu i gadam do dziobaka, którego tutaj nie ma. Vanesso kochanie od dawna tu jesteś? Vanessa: (Poza ekranem) Niestety tak. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 4